Perfect Strangers
by DeansDevil
Summary: Part 5 to my roleplay series, Emma and Killian are strangers that meet in a bar, smut ensues


**A/N: So finally after months of being stuck on my roleplay series I present to you this... It may not be that great but it's something, please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**

Killian sat at the bar, staring down into his glass of rum, the day had been slow and now all he wanted was to get drunk and go back to his ship and get some sleep.

But that wasn't how his night was gonna go.

Emma had been watching him for a while now, from where she sat in the corner of the the bar, she had seen him around town and liked what she saw. Downing the rest of her drink for liquid courage, she stood and made her way through the packed bar and over to the mysterious guy all in black leather.

Killian felt someone come to a stop behind him, he smirked into his drink and slowly turned round to face his new company.

"Hey." Emma said, once tall, dark and sexy faced her.

"Hello love." Killian replied.

"Are you gonna buy me a drink?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

Killian chuckled before signalling the bartender and ordered himself and Emma a drink.

"So you got a name?" Emma asked.

"Killian Jones love, at your service."

Emma smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "So Killian, how long have you been in town for?"

"I sailed into port about a week ago lass, I'm travelling on my ship. This little town held my interest." He replied.

"You sound like a pirate, are you a pirate Killian?" She asked, trying so hard to contain her eye roll.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be love."

This time Emma did roll her eyes, before bringing her glass back to her lips to hide her growing smile. "How about tonight you're just mine."

Emma's back hit the wall, Killian crowding up against her, his hand caressing her curves as his tongue explored her mouth.

Her hands moving underneath his long leather coat and pulled his black shirt from his trousers, her hands finally touching his bare skin.

Biting back a groan Killian pulled away and gritted out, "Lass we should take this back to my ship."

Emma shook her head, "I can't wait that long, I need you now." She replied as her fingers began undoing the laces on his trousers, freeing his growing erection.

Time seemed the blur as their clothes were shed, but Emma soon came back to herself when she felt Killian slid to his knees in front of her.

"What are you... Oh god!" She moaned as his tongue flicked out to taste her, his right hand holding her leg steady on his shoulder.

Emma's fingers tangled into his hair, pulling and twisting the dark strands as he sucked on her clit.

She could feel her release approaching, burning low in her belly, but this isn't how she wanted to come, she wanted to come with the perfect stranger inside her.

Pulling his face anyway from between her legs, she let out a shaky breath and moaned. "I need you inside me now."

Not having to be told twice Killian stood before her, licking his sinfully luscious lips. "As the lady wishes."

In a quick move Killian lifted Emma and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel his length pressing against her entrance and pushed her hips down, so just his tip entered her.

"Your gonna kill me lass." He groaned, before shifting his hips and sliding home.

They swallowed each others moans as they were finally pressed flush together, Killian wasted no time setting up a rythym that left Emma moaning and begging for more.

Their sweat slick bodies slid against each other as they panted out each others names, their releases in reach, all they needed was that extra little push and they would both fall into oblivion.

The extra push came in the voices of people walking past the alley, the excited of almost being caught by some unsuspecting member of the little town, Emma clenched around his hard as she came, causing Killian the exploded inside her, her milking him for every last drop.

Once their breathing had settled down and they were both redressing, Killian spoke.

"Bloody hell love, I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

Emma chuckled as she zipped up her jacket. "But it was fun, right?"

"Best way to end the night, I'd say."

"Good, now lets go home, and maybe... we can go for round two, but in an actual bed this time."

Once again Killian didn't have to be told twice, before he was following her out of the alley and towards her appartment.


End file.
